Broken
by coexist love
Summary: Lily gets shot while on a case. How does Scotty react?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Broken

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All hail the makers of Cold Case.

Summary: Lily gets shot while on pursuit of a killer. How does Scotty react? Told from Scotty's POV.

Chapter1

BANG!!!

The sound ripped through me like a pair of sharpened scissors. I looked to Lily to find her staring down at the large entry wound on her abdomen as crimson read blood started pooling around the hole. She looked up at me and my brown eyes locked with her seductive blue ones before her knees started to give out and she collapsed to the floor. 

I ran over to her. Kneeling by her side. "Lily! Lily! Lily! Can you hear me? Lily! Lily!" I don't know why I put so much emphasize on her name. Maybe I just hoped that the sound of such an elegant word would keep her conscious for a few more brief moments. Her eyelids where threatening to close but for the moment he could see a small portion of her green pupil through a field of light brown lashes. "Lily! Can you hear me?" I screamed.

She moaned. But there was pain in her voice. I wished that I could take the pain away from her but I couldn't. I was helpless. I didn't know what to do.

PRESSURE. The word came to me an epiphany. I had to put pressure on her wound. Again, I looked down at Lily. She was so frail and looked like she was in so much pain. I pushed her bangs out of her face before I located the bullet wound and pressed down with one of my hands.

She moaned again. I was causing her more pain. I could tell by the way her lower lip was twitching. "Stay with me Lily," I coaxed. Tears sprung to my eyes and I felt like crying, but I wouldn't allow myself to. I needed to stay strong for her.

"Scotty?" she moaned. Her voice was thin and raspy and I bent down from fear that she would strain her beautiful voice.

"I'm here," I said taking her hand in my free one. "What is it Lily?"

"I'm scared," Lily whispered.

Tears threatened to fall again. "Everything will be okay Lily. Everything will be fine."

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes began to close.

"I love you too," I said as I watched her eyes close and the sound of the ambulance rip through the quiet atmosphere. I kept pressure on her wound and prayed that the paramedics weren't too late and that she still had a chance.

&#

That's all for now guys. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I wanted to know. Should I kill Lily off? Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched as the paramedics lifted her body onto a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. My heart broke as the fog of her shallow breath fogged up the flimsy plastic of the mask. Stepping back I let the paramedics do their work hoping to step in when I got the chance.

But the paramedics were swift and they loaded my blonde angel into the ambulance. I tried to climb in but riding with her had not been an option. The paramedics closed the doors and told me that they were taking her Allegheny University HospitalI followed in one of the squad cars.

At the hospital I found Lily in a trauma room where the doctors were cutting of the gray suit that made her look so sexy. The blood covered clothes were discarded on the floor. She would never wear them again.

I turned to see Vera, Stillman, and Jefferies walked through the corridor.

"We just heard. How is she?" Vera asked.

"I don't know," I said. In that moment I jinxed it. I turned back around to see that the doctors had pulled out the paddles. The sight of the doctor yelling 'clear' ripped my chest and all I could do was stand by and watch as Lily convulsed with the flow of the electric current.

One of the orderlies shook their head and the doctor ordered a higher charge and placed the paddles on her chest again. Her body convulsed again and the orderly nodded her head. The monitor above her bed began to beep in slow rhythmic tones. 

With the knowledge that she was alive I took a deep breath. A doctor headed towards the door and exited the trauma room.

"Rush?" she asked.

"Right here," I said.

"I'm Doctor Maria Carmichael," she introduced herself. "I was the attending physician on your friend."

Friend. Dr. Carmichael didn't know. Lily and I where more than friends. More than love interests. They were more than the chain of command at the Philadelphia precinct would allow them to be. She was more than I could hope for.

"How is she?" I asked.

"The bullet has done some damage to her internal organs. We're going to have to perform surgery in order to remove it," Dr. Carmichael said. "There's also another issue."

"What?" I asked. Nothing could be worse than losing the love of my life.

"Come with me so that we could talk in private," Dr. Carmichael said. I followed her down a corridor and into an office. I didn't want to leave Lily lying in the trauma room surrounded by machines, but the doctor clearly had to tell me something important so I followed her until we reached a door that was clearly a waiting area.

The place smelled like Lysol. Dr. Carmichael directed me to sit and I did so on one of the cushiony chairs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Dr. Carmichael said. "We are just concerned because we picked up traces of a second heartbeat. The techs are running an ultrasound machine with another physician to make sure but it looks like Lily is pregnant."

My jaw dropped. Lily was pregnant. She was home with the stomach flu a few days ago. Maybe she was covering it up. Or maybe she just didn't know.

"How far along?" I asked. Though I had a rough idea.

"About a month," she said.

My jaw dropped again. "Can I see her before you take her to surgery?"

"She's unconscious," Dr. Carmichael said. "But I don't see how it could hurt."

* * *

Well Lily is pregnant? Will the baby survive? Will Lily make it through the surgery? Is the baby Scotty's? To find out, hit review and post a reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I headed back to the ER in time to see the doctors and nurses wheel Lily out of the trauma room. They were swift and speedy but at the request of Dr. Carmichael they stopped and I was able to see the sheet covered form on the gurney.

She was so pale against the pure white of the sheet. She had a tube down her throat that climbed up to a machine that filtered oxygen through her body. My eyes moved to her stomach. She didn't look like she was pregnant, but the fetal monitor attached to her abdomen indicated otherwise. I could see the strong heartbeat out her baby. My baby. Our baby.

"Lil," I whispered in her ear. "You have to pull through this. You have to. The baby needs you. I need you."

"We have to go," one of the doctors voice said.

I placed a kiss on her forehead before the doctors wheeled Lily off towards the elevator. The doors closed and my waiting began.

At first I prayed. I prayed for our baby. I prayed for Lily. I prayed that everything would be okay. My heart was being ripped in so many different directions at one that I didn't know who to turn to, who to trust. I was lost in my sea of emotions with my head bobbing up and down in the water.

* * *

Next week I plan on having a version of the conception of the baby up but I may need to have this story classified as R from now on if that happens. What do you think? Please review. I am sorry this was so short but that was the best I could do without going into an R-rated piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Month Earlier:

I walked Lily to her apartment balancing the pizza we had ordered. That was the kind of evening we liked, just staying at home and watching a horror movie of some kind. Lily had The Ring under her arm on top of a stack of files as she used her other hand to unlock the door.

It seems childish, simple, and uncomplicated but we were happy with our nights together. That night in particular we had just solved a case involving a five year old girl murdered in 1998. I had offered to take her out to one of the finer restaurants in town but Lily had insisted on our regular celebration of pizza and beer. So we ordered a large pineapple and ham pizza and watched The Ring.

She loved horror movies; we had watched Carrie, Rose Red, Dracula, Darkness Falls, The Craft, and other titles together. At that point we had been dating for a little over a month but we hadn't kissed. The other officers didn't know about it and we tried to keep it a low profile romance around them.

"Want some beer?" Lily asked as she handed a bottle to me.

"Sure," I said excepting the bottle. She disappeared back into the kitchen and appeared with another bottle. She set the bottle on the table and picked up the DVD, inserting it into the DVD Player.

We talked about the case for a few minutes, not really paying attention to the creepy Samara Morgan on the screen. After a few moments I kissed her.

It was completely impulsive. Lily could get so into movies that I half expected her to shove me away but she deepened the kiss and opened her mouth allowing my tongue in. After five minutes we heard the mother on the TV scream, "Leave him alone" and we broke apart like teenagers when a cop spots them.

"Let's turn this off," I suggested turning the DVD off. We went back to kissing for a while but soon Lily broke the kiss again.

"Give me five minutes," she said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

I didn't know what she was doing but in a few minutes her head peered out telling me to come in. She had aromatherapy candles burning and the scent of berries was lingering in the air. My eyes moved to Lily who had changed out of her pant suit into a blue colored negligee. It adorned her body perfectly, accentuating every curve.

We went back to kissing. Not saying a word to one another, but soon I found my hand snaking up her head and taking out her clip. Her blonde hair fell into a cascade of radiance as we continued kissing. I threw the clip over to the side and let my hand rest on her shoulder working at the straps of the negligee. I lead her over her over to the bed, pushing her down on top of it. I continued to kiss her as I worked at the negligee and when I freed it from her shoulders I slipped it down her body, my hands running along down her hips and thighs. When the negligee was off she was adorned in a blue bra and blue underwear.

Simultaneously, she took off my jacket, discarding it before she pulled me down onto my bed and straddled me. She unbuttoned my shirt kissing the newly exposed skin with her lips. My heart raced with every touch of her lips. It was like fire was running through me.

As she moved to my pants I reached behind her and unhooked the lacy bra. Her breasts were released as I discarded the bra and pushed her onto her back. I allowed my lips to stray from hers and I traced down her neck taking note of the particular spot in the middle where she moaned with pleasure. I kept pecking at the spot before I moved down to her chest where I enveloped one her nipples in my mouth and drank from it before moving to the other one, making sure that neither of them was neglected.

Lily suddenly pushed me onto my back again as she pulled my boxer's off. She admired the view for a little bit before she started kissing me again. After a while I pushed her back onto her back and I removed her lace underwear as I kissed her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered in her ear. I had to make sure that this was what she wanted. That this wouldn't jeopardize our relationship.

"This is all I ever wanted," she answered. "Make love to me Scotty."

With her consent I positioned myself between her legs. As our bodies meshed together the feeling was so intense that I had no control left. I pecked at the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to moan lightly and I continued to move against her body until I could feel her release. I suddenly heard her scream my name in ecstasy. Her breathing became heavy, and the rapid painting excited me. We flew above the sky like meteorites crashing into earth. We remained there for several minutes until I rolled onto my back taking Lily with me.

I was exhausted but I felt Lily bury her face in my chest. I turned to her and kissed the crown of her head.

"That was phenomenal," Lily whispered. "I've never felt that way before in my life."

"I love you Lily," I said.

"I love you too, Scotty," she said.

With the sent of berries in the air, Lily fell asleep in my arms, the half-eaten pizza forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay there's your R-ratedness for you. I may come up with a more graphic version as time wears on. If that happens it will be at the end of one of the future updates. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. It will be greatly appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter four. I am sorry that it took soo longfor me to updatebut I won't keep you waiting…Here's chapter five.

Chapter 5

"Detective! Detective!" a gentle female voice beckoned me back to consciousness. I hoped that the voice was Lily. That it was all a dream and we were at her house watching a horror movie but instead I opened my eyes to see a doctor standing over me. It was Dr. Carmichael, standing behind her was doctor dressed in blood covered scrubs.

My heart raced. The blood had to be Lily's. She was dead. I knew it. "Yes, Dr. Carmichael," I managed to say.

"This is Dr. Torres," she introduced me to the man in the blood covered scrubs. He preformed the bullet retrieval on Detective Rush."

"Hi," I said halfheartedly. I extended my arm for a handshake and Dr. Torres shook it. "How's Lily."

"The bullet did a lot of damage to Detective Rush's internal organs. Most we were able too repair. We had an OB/GYN in the OR with us to monitor the baby. She's unconscious and we're keeping her on a ventilator for the time being but she'll wake up soon."

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"You're baby is fine." The doctor said. "We have a fetal monitor strapped to Lily's abdomen to monitor the baby."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, just wait until the nurses get her settled," the doctor said.

I waited patiently, or at least I tried to appear patient. The urge to burst into Lily's room was making me antsy. I wanted to see her, to let her know that I was with her, that she would be okay.

After a while the nurse came to get me and I fought to contain my composure. The nurse led me down ICU, where Lily was currently being kept. They promised to move her to another room, a private room, once her condition stabilized. We stopped at a door and the nurse told me to go in.

I looked at the bed to see her small body lost in the sea of white sheets. There were monitors protruding from every different part of her body. Her hands where sanctuary for the IVs that ran the drugs through her system and snaking out of her mouth was a respirator, there where other tubes snaking down to her chest, and another monitor attached to her abdomen.

I took a moment to gaze at the monitor. Watching the fetal heart tones as they rose and fell, I held out my hand in a gesture of intimacy. I was thanking god and yet I didn't realize it. Then I walked around the bed taking a seat next to Lily. I took her hand and I squeezed it before moving it up to her abdomen and letting it rest near her bellybutton.

I sat there silent for a while before I lay my head down next to Lily's and started praying.

"Please god, let her live, please." My words sounded like cries as tears began to fall. "I love her. I don't think I can go on without her."

* * *

Well, what do you think. I will try and update by the end of the week. Pinkie promise. Just review the chapter and tell me what you liked, disliked, loved, and hated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Tati, about your suggestion to have the baby in danger, I have something similar to that planned in the upcoming chapters as Lily gets closer to her due date. Just be patient with me and I'll turn out the chapters as fast as I can. I promise.

Chapter 6

For the next week I sat by Lilly as she lay in the hospital bed, in her coma. I sat by her side in a nightly vigil praying. I was raised in the Catholic Church but it seems that I've strayed since then and now I am throwing myself back into my faith full force. I've found myself in the church praying after I've eating lunch hoping that there wasn't a crisis in Lilly's room while I was gone.

I can't remember a time that I've prayed so hard in my life. I retreat to her room every night and pray as my eyes travel from her face, to the monitor, to her abdomen, to the fetal monitor and back to her face.

The presence of the ventilator scars me, I keep thinking that she is only here because of the ventilator and that she won't make it through the next night. Most of all I am scared for our baby. What if there is something wrong? What if the bullet did harm the baby or what if the baby's dead and Lilly has to go through a stillbirth when she wakes up?

Then I remind myself that the fetal monitor has not stopped beeping since the moment it was hooked up and that Lil and the baby are fine and that eventually Lilly and I will be a happy couple.

Her OB/GYN wants to do an ultrasound just to make sure that the baby is okay, but I want to wait for Lilly to wake up. She's the one that has the connection to the baby, not I.

There are days that I wake up and wish that this was all a dream. That Lily would wake up and smile at me with that goofy smile she gives at the station when we're solving a cold job.

I'd begun praying really hard, I went to the chapel for an hour every night and just sat there praying to God for Lily's health, for a baby's health, and for our lives together.

It was on the evening of the second day that I awoke to the sound of an almost inaudible moan. I looked up to see that my prayers had been answered. Lily's eyelids were starting to flutter and soon they opened. I moved up into her line of sight as she glanced around the room with an almost confused look I in her eyes.

"Lily!" Scotty said. "It's okay. I'm going to get a doctor. I'll be right back." As I pulled away I felt a sudden pressure around my hand. I looked back to see Lily had tightened her grasp. "Lily, its okay." I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back, I just need to get your doctor. I promise. Okay?" Lily nodded her head as a tear dripped down her cheek. "It's okay to be scared Lilly, but I'm not leaving."

I left the room and found her doctor. I briefed him about Lily's condition and told him that she was awake before going back into the room. She looked like she wanted to speak, but the ventilator prevented her from doing so.

"Lil," Scotty said. "I have to tell you something." Lily looked at me with squinted eyes. "Did you know you were pregnant Lily?" Lily shook her head and made a motion for a pen. I handed her a pen and paper and she scribbled a note.

_Why?_

"The doctors found a second heartbeat when they examined you in the ER a week ago," I said. "Did you see a doctor when you thought you had the stomach flu?" Lily shook her head. "Well the doctors said that you are about a month along."

Before Lily could respond the doctor entered the room, "Miss Rush, I'm glad to see that you decided to join the land of the living." The doctors eyes moved to the monitors, everything looks fine. Your heartbeat looks strong, and you lungs look great. I think we can take the tube out. Does that sound good?" Lily nodded her head. "Okay," the doctor said disconnecting the ventilator from the oxygen tank. "Breath in deeply and hold it," I watched as Lily took a deep breath and held it. "Okay, now when I tell you to, blow it out." Lily nodded. "Ready? Blow." Lily released the air in her lungs as the doctor pulled the tube out of airway.

Lily leaned up coughing and I offered her some water. I supported her back as she leaned up and I tilted the cup so that she could take a sip of water. She nodded to me when she was done and I set the cup back on the table.

"Thank you," Lily said her voice scratchy.

"I'll send gynecology in to do an ultrasound," the doctor said. "Lily, just relax and try not to move around so much right now." Lily nodded her head and the doctor turned to leave.

"I'm pregnant?" Lily questioned. "This is unbelievable."

"What are we going to tell our coworkers?"

"The truth. What else can we tell them?"

"We could tell them that you met a guy and had a one night stand."

"Oh, yeah, give me the image of a slut why don't you?"

"Bad idea," Scotty said. "I was tired of sneaky around anyway. I wanted them to know."

"So when are we going to tell them?"

"Soon."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt you. I'm Dr. Trinity Maxwell, the OB/GYN, I've been monitoring your pregnancy for the past few days. I wanted to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything's okay."

"Go ahead," Lily said.

"Okay, please pull your gown back and I'll set up the ultrasound machine," Dr. Maxwell said.

I assisted Lily in pulling her hospital gown up pat her abdomen. There was a small scar in her upper abdomen where the bullet entered but Lily didn't look down. Dr. Maxwell prepared the probe by putting some gel on it and then positioned it on Lily's abdomen. She turned on the machine but the image was empty. 

"Let me try it again. Sometimes we have to try a few different positions." Dr. Maxwell repositioned the probe and suddenly a steady beat resonated through the air.

"That's…?" Lily asked speechlessly.

"Yep…that's your baby's heartbeat."

"Oh, my god," Lily said with tears forming in her eyes.

"The baby seems healthy." Dr. Maxwell said. Lily stared at the image on the screen before Dr. Maxwell turned the machine off. "I'll make you a sonogram from your tape so that you can have it on file." She handed Lily a paper towel to wipe off her stomach.

"Thank you," Lily said as she accepted the towel and wiped the gel off of her stomach. Dr. Maxwell left the room and Lily started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. "Our baby's healthy."

"I know," Lily said through the tears. "I just can't believe that I'm going to be a mom."

I took Lily into a hug. "We're going to have a baby," I said.

TBC


End file.
